Yo en el mundo de Naruto
by HTD Hyu-chan
Summary: FIC EN PELIGRO DE INCONCLUSO ¡HELP ME! JOE NO SEA...
1. la aventura comienza

konnichiwa minna

les traigo este fic que no es mío, le pertenece a mi amigo Joe Morales yo solo lo subo por él, espero y le den una oportunidad, a mi me gusto la idea y lo convencí para publicarlo, me prometió tener la conti rápido, pero para los que ya me conocen saben que más de 5 reviews y subo la conty, si no probablemente me tarde 1 mes en subirla :3, bueno sin mas por el momento le dejo la conti

ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

"YO EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO"  
CAPITULO 1 (la aventura comienza)  
Era una jueves como cualquier otro yo estaba viendo el final de mi serie favorita que es Naruto Shippuden... al terminar de verlo me disguste mucho porque el final termino en Naruto x Sakura.

-¡Maldición!-masculle por lo bajo con rabia. Casi lloro, poco después quise pausar el video ya que mi laptop era de pantalla táctil, puse mi dedo en la pantalla, pero, al momento de poner mi dedo en el aparato, algo extraño paso, la pantalla se empezó a ondular y empecé a sentir como mi dedo se mojaba y segundos después era absorbido por la pantalla y una energía desconocida me jalo por completo introduciéndome en ella ... sentía que caía en un pozo ya que mis gritos hacían eco por todo el extraño lugar que parecía ser una tubería enorme, después de unos minutos caí sobre un árbol muy extraño tenía una tonalidad algo extraña, como si fuera un… ¿dibujo?... vi mis manos y eran igual… entonces se me vino una idea y grite:  
-soy un personaje de anime kyaaaaaaa... siiii... soy un personaje de anime... pero me gustaría saber ¿de qué anime?-  
Un kunai salió de la nada y yo me asuste mucho... segundos después, aparecieron tres personas y un perro enorme en frente de mi... eran dos hombres y una chica. Uno tenía una capucha verde con unos juggles oscuros y el otro era castaño con dos picos rojos dibujados en sus mejillas con ojos de gato y la chica tenía una hermosa cabellera azul con unos ojos hermosos color perla y una campera color crema y purpura me sonroje al verla. En ese momento mi mente hizo "clik" y supe donde estaba… ¡NARUTO SHHIPPUDEN!… ¡MI ANIME FAVORITO!  
-¿quién eres? ¿Para quien trabajas? ¿Eres un ninja invasor?-me pregunto el castaño.  
-no, no soy un ninja invasor pero no vengo de aquí-le conteste tratando de guardar la calma y mantener mi semblante serio.  
-¿y entonces de dónde vienes?- me volvió a preguntar.  
-eso no importa pero mi nombre es Joe Moraru y tal vez no me conozcan pero yo si a ustedes-les dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
-¿A qué te refieres con que nos conoces? –me pregunto al que identifique como Shino.  
-Claro… mira tu nombre es Shino del clan Aburame que se encarga de manipular insectos… -me dirigí al castaño- tu eres Kiba del clan Inuzuka que se caracteriza por convivir con perros súper dotados como Akamaru y déjame decirte que ustedes dos son los mejores trabajando en equipo… -me dirigí a la chica de pelo azul- y tu eres kyaaaaaaa eres Hinata de clan Hyuga poseedora del Byakugan y la Kunoichi más hermosa de todo el mundo-le dije emocionado y con corazones en mis ojos.  
-Gr-gracias p-pero no creo que eso sea verdad-me contesto con su tierno sonrojo.  
-¿deberíamos confiar en él?-le pregunto Shino a Kiba.  
– ¿tú qué opinas Akamaru?-  
– ¡WOOUU!-  
–muy bien entonces… HOYE JOE TE MOS!… hhhheee?-trato de hablarme pero cuando se dio la vuelta yo ya me iba caminando con la hermosa Kunoichi.  
-hoye Hinata que tal si me das un tour por la aldea y me presentas a tus amigos ¿sí?-  
–está bien Joe-kun vamos –me contesto con su hermosa sonrisa.  
– ¡he-hey esperen!...- Kiba fue tras nosotros.


	2. conociendo al desconocido

konnichiwa minna

me alegra que la historia de mi amigo Joe de los resultados esperados n.n por eso les traigo la conty y esta un poquito más largo, esperemos y mi amigo Joe se esfuerce al máximo con esta historia :)

ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

"YO EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO"

Cap. 2: "CONOCIENDO AL DESCONOCIDO"  
–ya me aburrí de tanto caminar vamos Shino a entrenar… los vemos luego-dijo Kiba.  
–si adiós-le secundo Shino.

–Está bien adiós-les contesto Hinata.  
-adiós nos vemos luego- me despedí de ellos  
Caminábamos Hinata y yo por las calles de Konoha cuando vimos a dos personas caminando asía nosotros era un hombre de pelo negro un corte algo extraño y unas cejas exageradamente grandes y un traje verde era raro lo admito y una chica castaña con un peinado de dos "molotes" y un pergamino algo grande en la espalda.  
-¿Hola Hinata quien es tu amigo?-pregunto el cejon.  
–Su nombre es Joe Moraru-me presento Hinata.  
-¡TENTEN TIENES QUE CONCERLO!-le dijo el chico raro a Tenten.  
-¿a quién?-pregunto Tenten.  
-hola soy…-se empezó a presentar el cejudo.  
-Tu eres Rock Lee no puedes dominar ni ninjutsu ni tienes genjutsu pero si se habla de taijutsu eres el

Especialista eres genial-lo interrumpí dejándolo boquiabierto.

– ¿co-como sabes eso?-me pregunto.

–Larga historia… -le conteste con una sonrisa después me dirigí a la chica castaña- y tu nombre es Tenten eres una de las Kunoichis más fuertes y ese pergamino que cargas es con el que invocas tus armas ¿cierto?- le pregunte.  
–si y tú eres raro jeje porque vistes de negro y tu pelo es como el de Ino solo que ella es rubia y tú eres de pelo negro-me dijo con una sonrisa.  
\- tienes razón jeje pues no sé porque me gusta vestirme de negro pero me gusta es mi color favorito ¿Hinata nos vamos?-.  
– ¿he? A claro Joe-kun vamos-  
–está bien me agrado conocerlos adiós-  
Seguimos caminando unos minutos más y vimos a un grupo de chicos eran 7, 5 hombres y 2 mujeres era algo extraño los chicos caminaban mientras conversaban y las dos chicas iban discutiendo

–Hinata vamos con ellos ¿sí?-trate de convencerla.  
–Claro vamos-para mi fortuna accedió fácilmente.  
Nos acercamos a ellos y eran 3 chicos de pelo negro los tres también tenían ojos negros los otros dos chicos eran un gordito con el cabello largo y castaño y el otro era rubio con ojos azules y unos bigotes de gato en las mejillas las dos chicas que estaban discutiendo eran una pelirosa de ojos verdes y una rubia con cola de caballo y con ojos azules  
-¿Hoye Hinata quien es tu amigo?-pregunto la chica de ojos azules

-su nombre es Joe-me presento Hinata.  
-hola mucho gusto-la salude y una pelirosa que identifique como Sakura se me acerco.  
-hola soy…-

– tú eres Sakura Haruno ninja médico y aprendiz de Tsunade una de los legendarios senin- me dirigí a cada uno de los chicos que estaban- tú eres Chouji Akimichi eres uno de los ninja más fuertes de Konoha, tú eres Shikamaru Nara eres uno de los estrategas más avilés de Konoha, tu nombre es Sai eres de los anbu y tu jutsu consiste en que tus dibujos cobren vida y los puedas utilizar en batalla… tú eres Sasuke Uchiha posees el sharingan y eres capaz de despertar el rinnegan tus técnicas son el Amateratsu el makenkyou sharingan y el Susano y tú eres Ino Yamanaka una de las Kunoichis más sexys de Konoha a todos me da gusto conocerlos-  
–¿cómo sabes eso?-me preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Emm bueno está bien es una habilidad desde pequeño consiste en ver a la persona y me dice qué edad tiene y sus agilidades y su historia –

_-si les digo que vengo de otro mundo y querrán atacarme mejor así- _pensé.:  
-Hoyé y ese jutsu no funciona conmigo cierto ¡ja!-se burlo el rubio de ojos azules que reconocí como Raruto… perdón dijo Naruto.  
-te equivocas tu nombre es Naruto Uzumaki el hokage de Konoha posees al kyubi y se llama Kurama tus padres son Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze el cuarto hokage tu técnica más usada es el rassengan también el rasenshuriken y la odama rassengan solo que tu no me caes bien por eso no te presente como los demás-  
–yo no te he hecho nada a ti-se quejo con lagrimas en los ojos.

–a mí no pero a ella si -señalando a Hinata.  
–estás loco yo no le echo nada a Hinata – se defendió el rubio.

–de verdad eres un idiota todos se han dado cuenta hasta Sakura y tú no te has dado cuenta después de todo lo obvio que te ha demostrado-le reclame enojado.  
– ¿A qué te refieres?-me pregunto confundido

–olvídalo… Hinata vamos te invito a comer ramen en Ichiraku ¿qué dices?-puse uno de mi brazos en su hombro.

–cl-claro Joe-kun vamos-me contesto con su adorable sonrojo.

-¿de qué demonios hablas?.. Dice que ustedes también lo saben ¿de qué está ablando? -le pregunta a todos-  
–Shikamaru, Chouji vamos los invito a un barbacoa que dicen –dijo Ino.

–Claro vamos-contestaron al unisonó ambos Shinobis.

–Sakura, Sai, Sasuke-se dirigió Ino a los ya mencionados.

–claro porque no-contestaron Sakura y Sai.  
-yo paso-dijo Sasuke  
-ok nos vemos después-se despidió Ino.  
– ¿pero qué?... ¿porque no me dicen?-volvió a preguntar más confundido.  
–Baka no entiendo porque ella se fijó en ti-le dijo Sasuke pasando a su lado.  
-¿De quien hablas? Hoyé Sasuke espera- le grito mientras iba tras de él.  
Después de que Hinata me presentara con sus amigos fuimos por un poco de ramen estuvimos conversando sobre unas cosas.  
–buenas tardes hola Hinata…. ¿un nuevo amigo?-pregunto el anciano Teuchi.

–si su nombre es Joe-nuevamente me presento.

– que bien y ¿qué les sirvo?-pregunto con su cucharon en la mano.  
–pues yo quiero un tazón de ramen con filetes de cerdo ¿ y tu Hinata?-.  
–Pues a mí me das un tazón con tiras de res-.

– Ok estarán en unos minutos-.  
Pocos minutos después se me ocurrió preguntarle algo de cierta manera muy imprudente, pero no pude evitarlo aun que ya sabía la respuesta.  
-Hoyé Hinata ¿aun sigues amando a Naruto?-al decirle esto Hinata se sorprendió y se sonrojó.

– ¿Qui-quien te dijo eso?-me pregunto jugando con sus dedos.  
-Bueno ya han pasado dos años desde que le dijiste que lo amabas cuando peleaban con Pain-le conteste alzando los hombros.  
–pues s-si, lo sigo amando pero el está con Sakura y la ama así que si él es feliz yo también-no me convenció mucho su respuesta ya que su semblante se veía algo triste- ¿hoyé y porque odias a Naruto-kun?-me pregunto en un intento de evadir el tema.  
-no lo odio pero tampoco me cae bien-le respondí.  
– ¿No comprendo, a que te refieres?-.  
-Pues mira, me agradaba porque a pesar de que era huérfano y que todos lo odiaban no le importaba él seguía con su sueño de ser hokage pero fue conociendo a más personas y tu lo seguías desde que tenía 6 años y nunca se dio cuenta a pesar de lo obvio que eran tus acciones para llamar su atención y hasta la fecha casi mueres por él y sigue amando a Sakura-.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-me pregunto asombrada.  
–Por medio de mi habilidad y hasta ahora sé todo lo de tu vida y la de los demás ninjas-una vez más mentí.  
Seguimos comiendo ramen y cuando terminamos de comer…  
-Estuvo delicioso… la cuenta por favor-le pedio a Teuchi.

–son 25¥ - me contesto el anciano.  
– ¿ooouuu y cuanto es en peso mexicano?-pregunte un poco apenado.  
-¿De qué me estás hablando?-rascándose la nuca.

–Joe-kun tienes para pagar, si gustas yo te prestó dinero-se ofreció Hinata.  
– ¡NO! si tengo para pagar-repuse rápidamente, saque mi monedero y solo tenía billetes y monedas mexicanas, no tenía nada de Yenes… saque todo lo que tenia y se lo di a Ichiraku–con esto es suficiente?-pregunte esperanzado.  
– ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto examinando una moneda mexicana de 2 pesos- ese dinero no es válido aquí-aseguro continuando con exanimación.  
– ¿QUEEEE?, NO… PE-PERO NO PUEDE SER-grite jalándome los cabellos.

–no te preocupes Joe-kun yo pago-Hinata saco un lindo monederito de conejo que traía en su bolsillo.  
–Se suponía que yo te invite y tu terminaste pagando-dije rodeado de un aura morada.  
–vamos no te sientas así, la próxima pagas tu ¿de acuerdo?-trato de animarme con unos golpecitos en mi espalda.  
-de acuerdo, hoyé Hinata ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?-pregunte con estrellitas en mis ojos.

–claro vamos-.  
Poco después caminábamos en la noche e íbamos conversando…  
–ho-hoye Joe-kun ¿donde dormirás?, ya que no eres de aquí ¿cierto?-siendo sincero, no me había puesto a pensar en ello.  
–no no soy de aquí pero ya me las arreglaré para dormir no te preocupes-le sonreí.  
– ¿Por qué no duermes en mi casa?-.  
–claro que no ya te e causado muchas molestias y además soy un desconocido no deberías confiar en mí-  
–tienes razón... no debería confiar en desconocidos, pero tú no eres un desconocido dices que sabes todo de mi, así que tú me conoces mejor que nadie-  
–etto… pues tienes razón, pero ¿tus padres no se disgustaran?-  
–no lo creo vamos…-me volvió a sonreír.  
Pocos minutos después…  
–dormirás en el cuarto donde dormía Neji-niisan-  
–será un honor dormir en la habitación de un héroe-  
– ¿también sabes quién era él?-  
–sí… él era un genio y murió por salvarte a ti era el mejor-

/bueno hasta aquí el cap. de hoy… ese Naruto lo odio al baka no tardo el darle unos golpes…Bueno hasta la próxima espero y lo hayan disfrutado/

* * *

Notas del autor original: /bueno hasta aquí el cap. de hoy… ese Naruto lo odio al baka no tardo el darle unos golpes…Bueno hasta la próxima espero y lo hayan disfrutado/

si quieren la conty inmediatamente que Joe me la de, pues comenten :D


	3. El nuevo Shinobi de konoha: Joe Moraru

**_"YO EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO"_**  
**_CAPITULO 4 (El nuevo shinobi de konoha: Joe Moraru)_**

konnichiwa minna

aqui les traigo la conty, disfrutenlo ojala y les guste y no olviden comentar n.n/

Al día siguiente me levanté de la cama y se escuchaban ruidos en un cuarto, Salí a ver que eran esos ruidos y encontré a Hinata con un sartén y varios instrumentos de cocina en la estufa

–Joe-kun, buenos días, veo que ya has despertado…. Espera un momento, en unos minutos estará el desayuno n.n- me decía Hinata mientras revolvía comida en un sarten

– buenos días Hinata, genial gracias, pero no crees que la cocina esta algo llena de sartenes y cacerolas? –le preguntaba mientras veía un verdadero desastre en la cocina

–no, porque preguntas?-

–no, por nada en especial -

–jaja que gracioso eee (sarcasmo), me ayudarías a limpiar en lo que está el desayuno n.n?-

–claro n.n- le respondí y comencé a limpiar

-El desayuno está listo!- grito Hinata

-Que bien tengo hambre-dijo Hanabi muy activa

-Bien a comer- dijo Hiashi-sama mientras se sentaba

-Termine de limpiar – le dije a Hinata muy alegre

Horas después Salí a dar un paseo y me encontré con Sakura.

–hey Sakura!- grite

–ehh?, a hola Joe- me saludo algo confusa

-Hollé te gusta Sasuke verdad?- le pregunte improvisada mente

–d-de que hablas claro que n-no- me respondió muy nerviosa y sonrojada

–por favor desde que tienes 6 años has estado fijándote en Sasuke solo que él no te presta atención-

–eso no te importa-me dijo muy arrogante

–ooo peerrdddooonnn, pero dejarías a Naruto por Sasuke?-

–claro que no!-

–y si Sasuke está enamorado de ti?, dejarías a Naruto?-

-Que no!- me remarco muy enojada

–/pensamiento (jaja por favor te conosco y tarde que temprano dejaras a Naruto por Sasuke y yo sé cómo hacer eso jajaja)/… y si cambiamos de tema?- de dije mientras ella seguía enojada

–hollé donde duermes?-

-Ehh?... a claro, en la casa de los Hyuuga, porque?-

–has pensado en trabajar como ninja?- me pregunto con una actitud amable

Yo –ganan dinero los ninjas?- le pregunte algo confundido

–claro por cada misión te dan una bonificación o un agradecimiento-

–wow eso no lo savia… pero eso significa empezar desde a academia-

–tranquilo los exámenes chunnin serán dentro de 6 meses, pienso de al cabo de 3 años ya tendrás el mismo rango que nosotros- me dijo muy burlona

–queee!?, 3 años? Eso es mucho tiempo!- le respondí con una actitud muy sorpresiva

-Pues si lo haces ahora quisas tengas menos tiempo jajaja-

–muchas gracias /pensamiento (ahora veo porque me caes tan mal)/ adiós me tengo que ir-

–si si adio… hollé idiota ten cuida…. Eeh?... Sasuke-kun- Sakura se despedía mientras chocaba con alguien

–perdona Sakura no vi por donde iba… adiós se despide el idiota /pensamiento (maldición me gustaría decirle que me perdone por todo el daño que le he hecho pero no puedo… uuuf todo era más fácil cuando no la amaba)/-

-n-no, lo ciento no era mi intención- dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Sasuke

-adiós, perdona- dijo Sasuke mientras se iba alejando con la cabeza hacia abajo

-/pensamiento (la actitud de Sasuke-kun ha cambiado mucho desde que Naruto y yo empezamos a salir… y a pesar de eso el idiota de Joe tiene razón aun ciento algo por Sasuke-kun pero ahora estoy con Naruto y no puedo dejar que sufra el también)/-pensaba Sakura mientras veía a Sasuke alejarse

Poco después llegue a la casa de los Hyuuga…

–Hinata!... ya he encontrado la forma de ganar dinero- le dije muy alegre

–así?, cómo?-

–me convertiré en ninja-

–pero es demasiado peligroso-

–No, si tú me enseñas a controlar mi chakra puede que sea sencillo- le dije muy confiado

–de acuerdo que tal si comenzamos mañana?- me dijo muy amable y con su cara de angelita (uuuuuyyy perdonen me gano la emoción x3)

–y yo te mostrare algo- me dijo una vos que se acercaba

–ehh?... padre/Hiashi-sama- remarcamos Hinata y yo al ver a su padre

-Ben, quiero mostrarte algo- me dijo muy serio

–claro señor-

Caminamos por un pasillo y llegamos a una habitación donde había un pergamino…

–te entrego este pergamino, contiene un jutsu muy poderoso que el clan Hyuuga lo han guardado por 9 generaciones- me dijo mientras me entregaba el pergamino

–gracias Hiashi-sama, pero porque a mí?-le pregunte algo confuso

-Porque tú eres el que está pretendiendo a mi hija y ningún yerno mío será un debilucho- me dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

–y-yerno? /pensamiento: (que acaba de decir? Qué bien al menos Hinata no lo escucho… =(gire la cabeza hacia la entrada y mire que Hinata estaba ahí)= queee!, Si lo escucho?, Demonios)/-dije mientras mi cara se ruborizaba demasiado

-q-que bien Joe-kun ahora tienes el sagrado pergamino del clan Hyuuga- me dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

–Jeje por supuesto… m-mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento?- le pregunte muy nervioso

–cl-claro cuando quieras-

-Pero necesito inscribirme en la academia lo antes posible para poder hacer los exámenes chunnin-le dije apresurado

–Claro, si gustas vamos ahora mismo- me dijo muy calmada

9 meses despues...

Ya han pasado 9 meses desde que me inscribí en la academia y para mi desgracia estoy en el mismo esquipo que Hanabi Hyuuga la hermana de Hinata y me molesta mucho diciendo "tu amas a mi hermana verdad?, no estás muy grande para estar en un equipo con niños de 14 años, si tú tienes 18?" Y es algo desagradable, por otro lado solo quedamos Hanabi y yo, del equipo 11, ya que nuestro sensei, kytura-sensei y Raion murieron en una misión de clase D, así que muy rara la ves que nos toca una misión juntos, y gracias al pergamino que el padre de Hinata me obsequió ase 9 meses, tengo el poder de controlar el Doton (estilo de tierra o roca), la verdad no tiene sentido ya que los Hyuuga poseen técnicas de taijutsu, como pueden tener un pergamino para el control de Doton?, bueno no importa…

El idiota (Naruto) me dio una misión de clase C, y tuve la suerte de ir con Hinata Sakura y el cejotas xD

–ustedes 4 son los indicados para esta misión… ya que es necesario que encuentren al grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la cascada, son extremadamente peligrosos. He incluido a los ninjas necesarios para esta misión, un ninja de rastreo (Hinata), uno medico (Sakura), uno con fuerza (lee) y uno táctico (Joe)-nos decía Naruto con claridad

–y te costó mucho averiguarlo? o Shikamaru te dijo que nosotros éramos los indicados? Jajaja- le dije con una actitud muy burlona

–eso a ti que te importa tu solo obedece mis órdenes- Naruto me respondió agresivo y furioso

–y porque he de obedecer tus ordenes?- le pregunte muy arrogante

Naruto -Porque soy el hokage-respondió Naruto

–hey tranquilos, en realidad, si yo le dije, ya contentos?- dijo Shikamaru

–shikamaruuuu!... así es como me apoyas?...- Naruto le dijo a Shikamaru con su típica actitud de sorpresa

-jajaja ya savia que era mucho para tu diminuto cerebro- le respondí algo burlón

–Joe será el líder en esta misión- dijo Naruto algo enojado

–jaja y también lo dijo Shikamaru cierto?- le remalque muy confiado

–rrrrr… pueden retirarse- dijo Naruto aun fastidiado

–si- contestamos mientras salíamos de la habitación

–y Sakura!- grito Naruto

–sí, que quieres Naruto?- Sakura le pregunto

-buena suerte, cuídate mucho- dijo Naruto mientras la besaba

–hug!- se escuchó Hinata algo decepcionada y con la cabeza hacia abajo

–Hinata, estas bien?- le pregunte algo preocupado

–s-si Joe-kun estoy bien, gracias, nos vamos?- dijo Hinata con una vos dulce

-Está bien, vámonos – le respondí algo insatisfecho

Horas más tarde no adentramos en un bosque…

–está oscureciendo, mejor acampamos no?- opino Sakura mientras se sentaba

Lee –sí, pero solo hay 3 tiendas de campaña, dos personas tendrán que dormir juntos- dijo lee algo apresurado

–tranquilo cejotas yo are guardia, no se preocupen duerman bien mañana será un día agitado y quizá tengamos que pelear-le respondí a Lee mientras levantaba las tiendas de campaña

Pocos minutos después todos dormían y yo me quede vigilando

–j-Joe-kun- dijo Hinata mientras se dirija asía mi

–ehh? Hola Hinata, deberías estar dormida- le respondí con una sonrisa

–la verdad no puedo dormir… hollé Joe-kun te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo algo tímida

–claro Hinata dime….-le dije muy calmado

–pues… tú crees que hago lo correcto al estar aún enamorada de Naruto-kun?- me pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos

–en realidad no soy bueno en eso del amor y eso, pero hasta yo sé que no es bueno amar a alguien que no te ama en lo absoluto… porque me preguntas eso?, Si sabes que te responderé con algo ofensivo Asia el- le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos

Hinata -Pues no lo sé, creo que tú eres la persona indicada para preguntarle esto… hollé ase frio no lo crees?- me dijo mientras cruzaba las manos

-pues deberías entrar a tu tienda para que estés cálida- yo le respondí

-ya recordé porque no podía dormir-

–porque?-

–porque también hacia frio ahí adentro-

–bien entonces duerme en mis piernas yo te abrazare-le dije con una actitud muy calmada

–no te importa que duerma en tus brazos? –Hinata me preguntaba muy sonrojada

–no, así yo estaré cálido también-

-Está bien- me decía mientras ella se colocaba en mis piernas y yo la abrazaba

Pocos minutos después Hinata se queda profundamente dormida, yo aún despierto contemplaba su bella cara mientras dormía.

–quisiera que fueras mía por solo unos instantes, quisiera ser ese estúpido de Naruto para que tú me ames… quisiera que hubiera más de una chica con tu misma forma de ser, pero de todo eso nada puede ser posible- le decía mientras ella dormía

Al amanecer

-/pensamiento (Jeje al final se ha quedado dormido, me gustaría que Naruto-kun fuera como tú y me amara como ama a Sakura… bueno me levantare y traeré leña para empezar a preparar el desayuno)/-Hinata se levantó y se fue

Pocos minutos después….

–ehh?, Hinata se ha ido, pero a dónde?... diablos se aproxima una tormenta- dije mientras despertaba

–aaaggg- se escuchaban quejidos de vos de hombres desde muy lejos

–ehh?.. necesito ver más alto…. Doton. Iwa no tō no jutsu! (estilo de roca… jutsu torre de roca)… donde esta?... ahí está Hinata y está peleando con 3 tipos?, demonios necesito ir a ayudarle-

Pocos minutos más tarde…

–Hinata!-le gritaba a ella mientras peleaba con los ninja

–Joe-kun-

No debí hablarle ya que el ninja le arrojo un kunai y le dio en el hombro… el ninja nos explicó que ese kunai no era ordinario, este absorbía chakra y le absorbió un 80% de chakra de Hinata dejándola vulnerable.

–jajaja están muertos no necesito mis kunai especiales para matar a la chica así que muereeeee…- decía el ninja líder mientras arrojaba 6 kunai hacia Hinata

–HINATAAA!, NOOOO!- le gritaba mientras veía que se acercaban les kunai hacia ella

En unos instantes se vieron manchas de sangre salpicando al aire…..


	4. Sentimientos

"YO EN EL MUNDO DE NARUTO"

CAPITULO 4 (Los sentimientos son mas complicados que los jutsus prohibidos)

Al momento de ver esos 6 kunai que se dirigían asía mi creí que será mi muerte, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él se lanzó enfrente de mi, recibiendo cada uno de esos kunai, cuando vi eso sentí que parte de mi cuerpo moría y sentía un dolor agonizante.

-J-Joe-kun- comentaba mientras lloraba lastimosamente

-jajaja no lo puedo creer jajaja él se sacrificó, teniendo la oportunidad de salvarse jajaja sí que es idiota- decía el ninja líder mientras se bufaba de nosotros

No podía moverme mi cuerpo se sentía cansado quería ir a ver si Joe-kun seguía con vida, pero era inútil, no podía ni sostenerme en pie… pocos minutos después yo seguía llorando con un dolor muy fuerte.

–Hinata porque lloras?, si nada ha pasado- dijo Joe-kun levantándose y escupiendo sangre

–Joe-kun, que haces? no te levantes, estas muy mal herido- le gritaba con lágrimas en mis ojos

-No perdonare a este bastado por tener la intención de matarte-

-qué? No digas locuras, no debes pelear así estas muy grave-

–no me importa en la situación en la que me encuentro, pero si este idiota quiso asesinarte pues tendrá que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver-

–no digas disparates yo solo soy una persona que consiste ase poco tiempo, no tienes porque hacer esto-

–tú me enseñaste que cuando la vida de la persona que más amo está en peligro, la que menos importa es la mía… así que no dejare que te haga más daño, te protegeré a toda costa y si muero en el intento, almenas tendré la muerte que siempre quise… protegiéndote- decía Joe-kun mientras caminaba hacia el ninja líder

–Joe-kun…-

–jajajajajajajaja sí que eres idiota… valla que pensar que me puedes vencer jajajajaja- decia el ninja lider muy confiado de sus avilidades

–Jeje no lo sabremos hasta ver los resultados… Doton, Rokkī ken no jutsu (Estilo de tierra, jutsu puños rocosos)- dijo Joe-kun sonriendo mientras sus manos se tornaban rocosas y grandes

-Así que puedes controlar el Doton?. Veamos qué tan bueno eres enfrentando mi arte ninja… qué diablos?-el ninja se sorprende al ver que sus pies están enterrados en la tierra

–te explicaría como lo hice, pero son tantas las ganas de matarte, que no puedo esperar- dijo Joe-kun mientras se lanzaba asía el

Fue algo muy extraño, él no le importó su estado por salvarme, tanto le importo? si nos conocimos ase meses, a pesar de eso, la verdad Naruto solo me salvaba como a los demás porque era su deber y sin embargo él lo hizo porque quería, sin importarle las consecuencias lo hizo y ahora el pelea por mi….es increíble él se puede mover con los kunai clavados en su cuerpo.. se abalanzo contra el ninja y lo golpeo muy fuerte, tanto que separo sus pies del suelo y lo arrojo muy lejos , comenzó la pelea y anuqué el ninja golpeaba a Joe-kun muy fuerte, él se levantaba igual de furioso, poco después el ninja cayo rendido y Joe-kun se acercaba lentamente a él, lo tomo por el cuello y sus manos comenzaron a regresar a la normalidad.

–como puedes tener tanta fuerza?- el ninja líder le preguntaba a Joe-kun con una voz agonizante

–tu dijiste que no te podía derrotar.. vamos repítelo, REPITELO!-

–Jeje no creo que puedas derrotarme-el ninja se veía muy seguro

–eeh?- Joe voltea hacia mi

Nunca creí ver esto Joe-kun se comportaba muy frio y solo estaba asiendo sufrir al ninja… cuando lo tenía por el cuello me descuide un poco y los dos ninjas ayudantes me tomaron por sorpresa, Joe-kun los vio pero se quedó en silencio…

–suéltalo, o la chica morirá- grito con mucha desesperación uno de los ninjas

-… si la dejan libre, quizá no los mate- dijo Joe mientras agachaba la cabeza

En unos momentos los ninjas estaban dispuestos a atacarme pero Joe-kun hizo una pose de manos y salieron dos puntas de roca de una gran roca que estaba atras nosotros atravesando a los ninja. Seguían creciendo las puntas llevándose a los ninja hasta donde estaba Joe-kun.

–les advertí que la dejaran, no me escucharon… pues miren las consecuencias- dijo Joe con una mirada fría

–ningún humano resistiría tanto, como has podido sobrevivir con esas heridas?-dijo el ninja líder sorprendido por la fuerza de Joe

–ya te lo dije, nunca me subestimes-

La batalla fue algo increíble y termino muy sangrienta, no conocía ese lado de Joe-kun, al ninja líder le atravesó una punta de roca que salió de su mano por el cuello y a los otros dos ninjas, tomo los kunai que tenía clavados en el cuerpo y le clavo 2 kunai a cada uno con un papel bomba cada uno el caminaba lentamente, activo los papeles y explotaron , la explosión arrojo a Joe-kun cerca de mí, él se levantó muy agonizante.

-Vamos Hinata te llevare con Sakura para que te sane esa herida- dijo Joe-kun mientras me cargaba en sus brazos

–Joe-kun porque lo isiste? pudiste haber muerto-

-Porque tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida y si tengo que morir para protegerte, lo aria sin dudarlo-

–Joe-kun, gracias- dije mientras lloraba en sus brazos

Pocos minutos llegamos al campamento…

–Sakura!-grito Joe desde muy lejos

–valla por fin llegan… pero que les paso?... lee rápido ayúdalos-al momento de vernos Sakura le grita a lee muy fuerte

–vamos Joe yo me encargo de Hinata-

–gracias cejotas-

–vamos yo te curare- decía Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia Joe

–no te preocupes por mi ,estoy bien, ayuda a Hinata-

–nooo!... tu estas más grave necesitas que Sakura te atienda- le grite a Joe-kun preocupada

–Sakura, ayuda a Hinata yo estaré bien n.n…-Joe-kun le dice a Sakura muy confiado , pero en pocos minutos cae desmallado

–idiota, lee cuida a Hinata tratare de recuperar a Joe-

Sakura curo las heridas de Joe y las mías, el aun no despertaba y volvimos a la aldea, cuando llegamos rápidamente lo llevamos a el hospital de konoha para que Sakura lo atendiera bien… poco después

–eh? Dónde estoy?- dijo Joe mientras despertaba

–en el hospital, idiota en que estabas pensando pudiste haber muerto- dijo Sakura algo malhumorada

–eso no importa… Hinata, ella está bien?-

–A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE NO IMPORTA ? CASI MUERES Y NO TE IMPORTA?- Sakura le grita a Joe muy furiosa

–emmm, no… ya dime Hinata está bien?-

–si, Hinata está bien… contigo no se puede hacer nada eres un completo idiota- dijo Sakura mientras salía de la habitación

-cuidado!- grita Sasuke mientras pasaba por la habitación chocando con Sakura

-hollé idiota fija…te… Sasuke-kun-

–perdona Sakura debo fijarme por donde camino, yo solo… olvídalo, adiós-

-Sasuke-kun yo… pues… la verdad no fue mi intención llamarte de esa manera creí que eras alguien más- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

–Sakura quiero decirte algo… yo… perdóname-

–a que te refieres con que te perdone?, no entiendo-

–por haber sido un idiota y jugar con tus sentimientos… ahora que te perdí quisiera tenerte a mi lado… estuve siguiendo la venganza para encontrar la felicidad pero nunca me di cuenta de que la felicidad estaba contigo-Sasuke le decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura

-Sasuke-kun-

–tan solo te pido perdón y ojala algún día seas mía- Sasuke la besa y se va

Pocos minutos después

–hola Sakura!... hollé que te pasa?- saludaba a Sakura y observe que le sucedía algo

–ehh? A hola Hinata que tal, no no tengo nada- dijo Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

–segura?-

–si… y a que se debe tu visita?-

-Solo vine para ver a Joe-kun-

–está bien… está en la habitación 6-

–espero que este mejor-

–pues creo que si esta mejor, despertó preguntando por ti-

–d-de verdad?... y-y que mas dijo?-

–Pues pregunto si estabas bien y luego empezó a discutir conmigo-

–creo que iré a ver qué sucede-

Momentos después iba a la habitación donde me encontraba yo pero resbale en el piso mojado…

-cuidado! –se vio una silueta que me sostenía

–gracias, si no me sostienes pude haberme golpeado muy… Naruto-kun… que haces aquí?- dije al ver que la silueta era de Naruto-kun

–solo vine a ver a Sakura y también me dijeron que Joe estaba herido y quería ver como esta, y tu a que viniste?-

–Solo vine a ver a Joe-kun… /pensamiento(porque no puedo dejar de sentir amor por ti? Solo me destroza el corazón saber que estas con alguien que no soy yo)/ adiós-

–Hinata?!...que le sucede? Últimamente ha estado muy triste-

Unos momentos después Hinata estaba sentada fuera del hospital…

–porque es tan difícil olvidarme de él?... quisiera no tener sentimientos (Flash Back/ Joe –tú me enseñaste que cuando la vida de la persona que más amo está en peligro, la que menos importa es la mía… así que no dejare que te haga más daño, te protegeré a toda costa y si muero en el intento, almenas tendré la muerte que siempre quise… protegiéndote-

hinata –Joe-kun…-/fin del Flash Back)… si tu eres el que tanto me amas porque llegaste tan tarde?-dije mientras pensaba en vos alta

-porque nunca creí que te conocería tan pronto, pero te agradezco que me dejaras ser tu amigo-se acercaba Joe-kun por lo que se veía se salió de su habitación

–Joe-kun… porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el, yo quiero estar contigo y hacer un esfuerzo en olvidarlo- dije mientras lo abrasaba

–tranquila, yo are el esfuerzo para que lo olvides- susurraba Joe-kun mientras me besaba

En ese momento Naruto-kun caminaba hacia donde estábamos…

–qué?- Naruto se sorprende al verlos y se le mira una expresión de decepción

–Hinata perdóname… pero de ahora en adelante prometo que no dejare que nada te pase…- dijo Joe-kun y en unos instantes se desmallo

–Joe-kun… que te pasa?... ALGUIEN AYUDEME POR FAVOR!...-

–idiota!... aun no estás en condiciones de estar de pie, Naruto ayúdame a llevarlo a su Sakura corriendo y gritando

–claro Sakura- dijo Naruto mientras cargaba a Joe

Pocos minutos Joe vuelve a despertar…

–que paso?... pero que estas asiendo aquí Naruto? –

–solo te traje a tu habitación ya que te habías desmayado-dijo Naruto con una actitud muy seria

–que te pasa? Normalmente actúas muy idiota-

–no me ocurre nada, estoy bien…-

–es por el beso de Hinata cierto?-

–claro que no¡-afirma Naruto mintiendo

–no me engañas puedo leer tu mente (mentira xD)-

–no sé qué me pasa, pero sentí algo raro al verlos juntos besándose-

–eso mi idiota amigo se llaman celos… admite que sientes algo por Hinata-

–no digas tonterías, yo amo a Sakura-

–entonces no te importara que le diga a hinata que si quiere salir conmigo ese?-

–NO!... quiero decir, claro que no me importa adelante-

–bien-

En ese momento aparece una sombra en el pasillo….

–Hinata que haces aquí?- Joe y Naruto dijeron al verme entrar a la habitación

–solo vine a asegurarme si estabas mejor Joe-kun-

–estoy bien gracias Hinata por preocuparte-

–espero que te mejores Joe ya que tendremos una misión tu y yo… créeme yo no quise que fuera así pero Shikamaru dijo-

–si lo dijo Shikamaru no hay problema, te acompañare para que no te pierdas-

–jaja, que gracioso- dijo Naruto mientras salía de la habitación

–que le pasa a Naruto-kun?-

–solo digamos que se dio cuenta de lo que perdió, hollé Hinata y solo a eso viniste?-

–e?, no… también te traje estas flores espero que te gusten n.n-

–me encantan Hinata gracias, nunca había visto una flor así?-

–estas flores son de la aldea de la roca y se llaman la sombra protectora debido al color negro-

–valla no savia eso-

–y que me dices de tu jutsu de sabiduría jeje-

–Hinata, seria grandioso estar siempre contigo pero me temo que solo tengo poco tiempo para estar aquí-

–a que te refieres con eso?-

–tengo el presentimiento de que moriré en poco tiempo- dijo Joe-kun muy tranquilo

–QUEEE!?-


	5. la pelea de dos rivales: Joe y Naruto

Ammmm primero que nada

¡NO ME ME METEN! ;-;

lo siento mucho me tarde demasiado, una disculpa a Joe el dueño de la historia, él me dio la conti desde hace dos semanas pero por una cosa o por otra no pude subirlo, ammmm soy un poco mala en literatura por si no se habían dado cuenta y me cuesta un poco de trabajo describir las cosas y más si yo no las escribí, si hay alguna falta de ortografía por favor haganmelo saber con un review o un mensaje privado.

También aprovecho para informarles a los lectores de este fic dos cositas.

*Me cambie el nombre de **Hinata Teikoku DenKare** a **HTD Hyu-chan.**

*Debido a que pronto presentare un examen muy importante (universidad) no podre subir continuaciones hasta marzo o finales de febrero, lo siento si los are esperar mucho una enorme disculpa u.u

* * *

Pasaron los dos días y Naruto estaba listo estaba esperando a Joe en la entrada de Konoha perdiendo el tiempo mientras esperaba a su nuevo compañero, cuando pensó que su compañero no iba a llegar cuando de pronto broto una pila de rocas empezó a emerger debajo de él.  
—¿P-Pero qué demonios?— Naruto puso su defensa por mero reflejo con el seño fruncido listo para atacar en cualquier momento, se sorprendió un poco y acto seguido una venita resalto sobre su cabeza.  
—jajaja ¿te asustaste?... soy yo idiota—dijo con burla su compañero cuando finalmente este tomo forma del chico pelinegro.  
—Date prisa llegaremos o nos cubrirá la noche—dijo el rubio ignorando lo que había dicho hace cinco segundos y emprendiendo en marcha el viaje  
—Esta bien, vámonos—contesto Joe con una media sonrisa_— se asusto-o_—canturreo en su cabeza divertido.  
Poco después…  
—Hollé llevamos horas y horas buscando a ese fugitivo y no hemos encontrado nada—Se quejo Joe después de un tiempo harto de no encontrar nada a lo que se parezca un fugitivo.  
—Pues como quieres que lo encontremos si solo nos dieron la foto—Le contesto Naruto igual más fastidiado que Joe.  
—¿Hollé idiota, recuerdas lo que shikamaru nos dijo?—pregunto Joe con una mano en el mentón haciendo memoria  
—Claro que si, dijo que era un ladrón de chakra—Contesto Naruto.  
—¿Porqué no le damos lo que quiere?... rápido transfórmate en modo bijuu—sugirió Joe.  
—¿Y eso para qué?—  
—Tendremos una pelea tu y yo—  
—¿Y para que quieres pelear?—  
—Si peleamos al máximo poder liberaremos demasiado chakra y esto atraerá a ese estúpido—  
—Está bien, listo… ¡ahora comencemos!—  
—Siempre quise pelear contigo para medir fuerzas… ¿QUÉ?—  
—Pues deberías considerarlo… Futan… ¡rasenshuriken!—  
—Doton... Iwa no kabe no jutsu (estilo de tierra… jutsu muralla de roca)… maldición la muralla no logro contenerlo kagedoton no jutsu (jutsu clon de tierra)-  
—¿Qué dices?—pregunto extrañado el rubio—¿Te rindes?... ¿pero qué?—Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que sus manos estaban sujetas por unas cadenas de tierra.  
–en realidad no, aun no quiero rendirme jajajaja…—contesto Joe con una sonrisa de triunfo, subestimando al rubio, tal vez.  
—jaja ¿tú crees que con estas cadenas me lograras contener?—se burlo el rubio despreciando las cadenas del pelinegro, de un rápido movimiento, Naruto destrozo las cadenas y creó un clon de sombras y empezó a crear su ya conocida técnica—¡Rassengan!—grito mientras lo estampaba en las cadenas que sujetaban sus brazos— ¿pero qué paso?—pregunto Naruto al ver que las cadenas seguían intactas.  
—Esas cadenas están cubiertas de chakra y no al contacto con el cuerpo roban la mayoría que tiene el cuerpo y se va a las plantas y a los arboles jajaja— le explico Joe como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo _(Nota de HTD Hyu-chan: ni si quiera yo misma entendí esa parte )._  
—Tienes que admitirlo es más listo que tu—se burlo el zorro de las nueve colas desde el interior del Naruto.  
—¡¿pero qué demonios estas diciendo?!… ¡está robando tu chakra!—contesto Naruto con una venita en la cabeza, no podía comprender a ese tonto zorro.  
—En realidad lo manda directo a los seres vivos de aquí, por lo que yo veo el tiene suficiente chakra en su interior no necesita más—Contesto Kurama, muy en el fondo Naruto sabía que solo se burlaba de él, de pronto algo hizo "clic" en su cerebro.  
—Entonces eso quiere decir que toma el chakra de la tierra—analizo la técnica de Joe.  
—Si su fuerza es infinita no importa cuánto lo golpees siempre sigue de pie gracias a los seres vivos de aquí—Contesto Kurama.  
—Entonces si esta en el aire no podrá obtener chakra—dijo Naruto para sí mismo.  
—la mejor pregunta sería si tu… ¿te das por vencido?—se burlo nuevamente Joe.  
—¡Por supuesto que no!—Grito el rubio, le propino una fuerte patada en el mentón y lo mando a volar por los aires, sin embargo, Joe pudo mantener el equilibrio, aun así saboreo el liquido carmesí que emergía de su boca, cortesía de la patada del rubio.  
—ya entiendo me levantaste por los aires sabiendo que tomo el chakra de la tierra ¿cierto?, pues te equivocas tengo el chakra suficiente como el de Kurama—Presumió Joe mientras se limpiaba el hilito de sangre.  
—¿Como alguien así tiene tanto chakra?—Se pregunto sorprendido el rubio mientras gruñía de rabia.-  
—Naruto no dejes que eso te intimide, podremos vencerlo—le animo Kurama consiente de las habilidades del rubio.  
—Tienes razón, el no es nada comparado con nosotros dos—Nuevamente se vio rodeado por esa luz amarilla deslumbrante, listo para atacar.  
—Veamos si es cierto lo que dices… Doton… —Iwa no toriatsukai no jutsu estilo de tierra… jutsu manipulación de roca-  
—¡BIJUUDAMA!—Gritaron ambos para toparse frente a frente.-  
—jaja esto será divertido…. HAAAA! —Joe levanta sus manos mientras dos brazos de roca gigantes salen del suelo y detienen la bijudama.  
—Detuvo la bijudama—Susurro Naruto completamente sorprendido.  
—Mi turno—levanto las manos a los aires y al acto siguiente las rocas de brazos golpearon fuertemente al rubio quien aun no salía del shock al ver a alguien poseer tal fuerza.  
—¿Como pudiste conseguir ese increíble don?—le pregunto el rubio asombrado cuando finalmente toco tierra creando un enorme agujero en el suelo.  
—El padre de Hinata… Hiashi-sama, me entrego un pergamino del control del Doton—explico Joe con aires de superioridad.  
—grrr… y eso que el padre de Sakura me dio… él me dio… —la voz del rubio se fue apagando poco a poco y un aura morada lo rodeo de pies a cabeza—¡Ese viejo tacaño no me dio nada!—grito el rubio gruñendo de rabia.  
—¿Qué cosa te dio? jajaja—se burlo Joe a carcajadas.  
—Me invitaron a cenar—dijo el rubio en su defensa.  
—Que inmaduro eres… a pesar de eso no puedo decir lo mismo de tu chakra—dijo Joe alagando al rubio.  
—pero claro soy más fuerte que tu— Naruto en modo niño caprichoso le saco la lengua.

—si… un inmaduro, increíblemente tienes la capacidad de matarme—contesto Joe con los brazos cruzados.  
—no lo hago porque tú haces feliz a Hinata—contesto Naruto con la mirada triste y la cabeza baja.  
—¿Qué?… ¿A qué te refieres?—le pregunto Joe confundido.  
—Siempre he creído que Hinata es una chica hermosa y especial—explico Naruto mientras sonreía tristemente de lado recordando a la de piel blanca y ojos perlados.  
—Entonces… ¿porqué estas con Sakura?—pregunto Joe sin entender al rubio.

—Porque me di cuenta demasiado tarde—Contesto Naruto reprochándose a sí mismo su idiotez.  
—Eres un estúpido—le recordó Joe negando con la cabeza y un suspiro de cansancio.  
En ese momento…  
—Valla, creo que me he encontrado el premio gordo— Dijo una voz misteriosa detrás de ellos.  
—¿He?—exclamaron al unisonó el rubio y el pelinegro.

—Me quede pasmado con la pelea y por eso los matare—dijo con burla aquel sujeto extraño que parecía ser su fugitivo.  
—¿Él es el ninja?—pregunto Joe señalándolo con el dedo.  
—si—contesto Naruto moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.  
—Recuerda lo que nos dijo Shikamaru, que él era un ladrón de chakra… así que no te transformes en modo bijuu ¿entendiste?—recordó Joe quien saco unos cuantos Kunais—... ahora… ¡ataquémoslo!—ambos se lanzan contra el fugitivo esperando tener una buena pelea.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, Joe no me dio un mensaje esta vez pero creo que es el mismo que mio.

Que tengan una excelente semana.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

?


	6. ¡ESO SI QUE NO! AVISO IMPORTANTE

**¡Ohao! ¡Konnichiwa! ¡Combawa!**

**A la Hora que esten leyendo esto Xd**

Primero que nada siento decepcionarlos, esta no es la continuación del fic de Joe.

Sea presentado un pequeño inconveniente y es que Joe, el autor original, me ha pedido que borre el fic, cosa que yo ¡No acepto!

Es cierto que la redacción del fic esta mal, cosa que me declaro culpable pues me comprometi a ayudar con eso, pero no puedo darle cuerpo a un fic que no esta en mi cabeza, tampoco puedo cambiar la historia por que esa es una falta de respeto hacia Joe. Tampoco puedo terminarla yo por que eso no siento que sea lo correcto, Joe inicio esta historia y Joe tiene que terminarla.

A Joe se le a ocurrido un nuevo fic, y estoy de acuerdo que lo haga, pero no acepto que deje este fic inconcluso.

Por esa razon me e visto en la obligación de publicar esto y pedirles ayuda, si ustedes me ayudan a que Joe no me obligue a borrar este fic y me apoyan con mas reviwes y followers para animar a Joe yo me comprometo a darle mas cuerpo, es decir mejor redaccion he intenciones en los personajes, aun que las actualizaciones tarden un poco.

Lamento mucho decepcionarlos y espero su comprencion y su apoyo.

Atte: HTD Hyu-chan


End file.
